


Big Dick Energy, In Space.

by Justsomerllygoodchips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, hopefully kylos dumb ass falls in love w/ you huh, kylo being an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerllygoodchips/pseuds/Justsomerllygoodchips
Summary: You’re probably one of the only people to make famous Commander Kylo Ren’s laugh- and you did it with a dumb dick joke.





	1. The scary mans cute laugh

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh!! This is gonna be my first “”out there”” fic, (one shot?? Series??) and hopefully my best friend isn’t lying when she says I’m a decent writer. Anyways, enjoy this short thing that I wrote in an RV.

It really all started with an action. He must’ve slammed his helmet into the elevator walls again, or used his lightsaber to express his anger for his subordinates- something of the sort- but you saw every second of it, heard every angry grunt or yell and witnessed the famous temperament of the commander.  
And all you could think while it was happening was ‘Big dick energy.’  
It was literally the worst time to make a joke to yourself, watching the tall man destroy the room he was in piece by piece, but it kind’ve just... slipped out of your mind? You prayed to god he wasn’t listening when that thought popped into your brain.  
His wrath ceased, switching off his lightsaber- you could hear his heavy breathing even from under that mask he wore.  
There was a heavy silence as you stood there, really only being there as to your captains orders to make sure if he hurt himself he was taken care of immediately.  
You shifted your weight back and forth on your tired feet, and the silence accompanied by the commanders breathing continued.  
You almost thought you’d got away with what you’ve done, when a soft laugh escaped from under his heavy mask. The soft laugh turned into what you could only describe as... a chuckle? The sound was bright, like church bells, but had the same deep tone his voice had. It only went on for a few moments, controlling himself once again in record time, silence filling the space once again- to your dismay. You couldn’t imagine anyone would have ever said anything about his laugh-if he had ever laughed in the company of others before-you doubted he’d laughed in a very long time. Despite that, it was absolutely music to your ears. You thought you could hear him laughing forever. You wanted to hear him laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe, you wanted to hear him giggle,(or at least the closest thing to a giggle this massive dude could produce,) you wanted to-  
Your thoughts were interrupted by a clearing of said mans throat, drawing your attention to the fact that he was now facing you.  
Uh oh.  
“You are to... never speak of this incident to anyone. If you do, I will know. The punishments will be... immeasurable.”  
His voice wavered a bit as he spoke, (well, wavered as much as it could under 12 layers of voice distortion,) and you watched him pass you and leave the room.  
You could hear him mumbling to himself as he walked quickly down the empty hallway.  
You decided you liked his laugh.  
It was cute.


	2. Bandaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutting yourself by accident while cleaning up the mess the commander made has really never been so rewarding.

The next time you see him, you’re cleaning the mess he’s made this afternoon. You’re honestly a bit bitter (maybe a bit humiliated as well,) that you’re the one who has to clean up the messes he constantly makes, but your captain insisted that you had to clean up after the commander. Why- you had no idea. But anyways, here you were, just about to sweep up the remains of what looked like a glass bulb (it was dust with a few small shards at this point, a bulb was just your best guess honestly) when a tiny piece of glass embedded itself in your finger.   
“God- can’t the guy get a fuckin’ stress ball or something?” You huffed out to yourself as you attempted to pick it from its new home in your skin. You nearly missed the thudding of heavy boots coming down the hallway through your own hissing. You barely managed to forcibly pry it out (while also making it look like you’ve been working the whole time instead of only injuring yourself) before the footsteps reached outside the entrance to the room.   
Clearing your throat, you decided to put the broom down and slowly turn around- keeping your hands behind your back to hide your hand (said hand was assumed to be bleeding out at this very moment, you expected to pass out and die at any second,) and greeting your superior.   
“Uh, hello sir! I didn’t expect you to be visiting me while I cleaned today.” You tried to keep a cheerful tone while also being respectful, but honestly? You didn’t think it worked too well.   
He only nodded, and gestured for you to continue your assigned work. Awkwardly nodding in return, you continued sweeping, keeping your hand out of his view. Maybe if he saw it, he’d think you were stupid or something? Who knows what the famed Kylo Ren thought of you, but you really weren’t keen to find out at this point. You looked up when he cleared his throat.   
“You know there’s... uh, first aid kits in that compartment there, right?” The commanders tone was awkward- something unheard of; On this base at least. He directed your attention towards the panel behind you, a first aid symbol in red paint on the front.  
“Oh. I’m alright commander, don’t worry about it.” You replied, a bit confused on how he knew about your tiny injury.   
Mind reading. Dumbass.   
“I have to insist,” he mumbled, brushing past you and pushing the panel open. You were pretty much frozen in place, and you were also pretty sure it wasn’t by your own will.  
You tried to move your arm, to no avail. You could hear him shuffling through the first aid kit behind you, until he stopped, returning in front of you with what looked like... a bandaid? You almost laughed out loud- you probably would’ve if you weren’t being held in place by some invisible force.   
He said, “Finger,” and you could move again. You listened, holding your cut finger up in front of you. Your eyes widened as his very tall self held out the bandaid, opening it with a bit of a struggle, (which to be honest, was fucking hilarious to see. The great Kylo Ren, leader of the first order and the Knights of Ren, can’t open a bandaid. Amazing.) and wrapping it around your waiting finger. His mask hid any emotions he might’ve been feeling, but you didn’t have that privilege- your face was definitely a nice shade of tomato red, and giving off more heat than a dying star.   
You offered a stunned thank you as he turned away quickly, stopping just before exiting the room.   
“You know, I used to have a stress ball, but I squeezed it so hard it was destroyed. Just so you know I’ve tried it.” The last part was said with a bit of a smile, you could hear it even through the mask. A moment passed before he left, his heavy footsteps thundering through the corridors once more, leaving you a mess, wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank y’all for waiting so long for a new chapter!! I’ve been in a bit of a slump lately and was only inspired to write a new chapter after me and my best friend joked about kylo having a stress ball. Anyways, hope this chapter is okay!! <3<3


	3. Radar Technician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve finally gotten a break from cleaning up for the commander, and make a new friend on lunch break. His name is Matt, and he’s the new radar technician.

It’s been about two weeks since what you’ve dubbed ‘The band-aid incident’ had gone down, but as expected, you couldn’t focus on anything else.  
You still had zero idea what the fuck had happened.  
You thought it through for the millionth time today. 

-cleaning  
-cut yourself on piece of glass  
-Commander shows up, puts a bandaid on your finger  
-makes comment about your remark that he should get a stress ball  
-leaves. 

It was a lot to take in, in your opinion. The terrifying warrior, Kylo “Anger issues” Ren, had put a fucking band aid on your finger. And like any normal person, you were a bit confused.  
Nevertheless, you continued on with the job at hand, the one you did when you weren’t cleaning up the Commanders messes. Other than being his apparent maid, you worked as a simple control board technician. Your hands finally ran themselves down the wires of the main control board for the level you were on, trying to decide what would be the best approach to attempt to fix the broken display before your lunch alarm went off.  
“Just when I start to focus, huh.” You murmured to yourself. Sighing heavily, you packed up your gear and headed towards the cafeteria in your sector.  
The walk was short, and uneventful. You half expected to hear Kylos heavy boots coming to greet you, but you were disappointed quickly when you reached the lunchroom. You heard the usual chatter, but it was more hushed than usual, and when you fully walked in, you realized why. A new guy was standing in the middle of the room, holding a tray of food and introducing himself to a room that wasn’t really listening. You watched him as you sat down at your table, a new interest forming in your brain. He finished talking, but didn’t sit down anywhere. He just stood there, shifting his weight from side to side and letting his eyes scan the room until settling on the empty seat across from you.  
He shuffled towards you, catching your attention by tapping the table between you.  
“Is it okay if I sit here?” His tone was... demanding, if anything. You figured he was just awkward, and didn’t mean any harm by it, so you gestured towards said seat as a welcome. He attempted to fit into the chair smoothly, and failed; His wide frame prevented him from fitting properly without moving the chair behind him, and you stifled a giggle out of politeness.  
“So, you new here?” You tried to be casual and friendly, to make him feel better if he was nervous. It seemed to help.  
“Yes. I’m new, my name is Matt.”  
He had a deep voice, but it seemed like he was trying too hard to be casual with you, you wanted to find out why.  
“Oh, nice to meet you,” You introduced yourself softly, reaching out over your lunch and shaking his very large hand. “Are you in training or...?”  
His eyes lit up with what you thought was nervousness, but couldn’t exactly be sure with how fast the expression passed over his face.  
He sounded like he’d practiced with his answer.  
“I’m the new radar technician.”  
You continued munching on your food while he spoke.  
“Oh, really? I’m a control board tech, hopefully we’ll get to work together sometime! That would be cool.”  
He nodded in response.  
“What do you think about this place? I am... new, so I want to hear about everything you dislike or enjoy about working here.”  
You furrowed your brow, what a strange question. He probably just wanted to know what he was in for, you supposed.  
“Everything’s pretty good, I guess,” You attempted to scrape the last noodle from your plate while you talked. “People are polite, hours aren’t too harsh, the only person I’d look out for is Hux. I’ve heard he’s a real hard ass.” You winked to accentuate your point, and took note how he fidgeted with hands for a moment afterwards. Matt was kind of cute, you figured, his blond hair suited him, and matched his glasses, in a weird way. A smirk crept its way onto his face.  
“Yes, I’ve heard General Hux is... something else. What do you think of Commander Ren? I’ve heard he is very cool.” You giggled when he finished, unable to control yourself with the way he said ‘cool’- like he was describing a superhero, in a way you guessed The Commander was one.  
“Yeah, he’s pretty cool. He’s got a few problems with his anger, but I think deep down he’s a real softie.” You nodded.  
Looking up at him you were met with bewilderment, shock, maybe? Weird.  
You shot him a questioning look, and he spoke again.  
“A... softie? Kylo Ren is the most powerful leader the first order has ever had. He is fearsome.” You giggled again— he wasn’t getting your point.  
“Yeah, he’s all scary and angry on the surface, but under all that I think he’s a good person. I think he’s pretty nice deep down, but I get why other people can’t exactly see it. Maybe one day they will, but I don’t get my hopes up,” You shrugged. He looked... surprised?  
“Really?” He sounded suspicious.  
“Yeah, of course. I’d never lie about how I feel about our superiors,” Your mouth was half full with food when you checked your watch, 2 minutes until lunch was over.  
“Hey, it’s been nice eating with you, Matt. Maybe we could do it again tomorrow?”  
He nodded quickly, letting the corners of his mouth perk up into a shy smile. It looked like he didn’t smile too much, you made a note to change that next time you saw him.  
“Alright then, see you tomorrow! Don’t have too much fun until then,” You felt your face crack into a smile now, happy you had found a new friend. You waved to him and he did the same, so you deposited your tray in the dirty pile and walked cheerily back to your post.  
Lunch tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates!! I’ve been lazy after starting work, but hopefully I’ll teally get to writing the next chapter soon !! Maybe I’ll even include that French speaking kylo hc that makes zero sense but I love it anyways,, but only if you guys don’t mind it !! Anyways, have a nice night lovelies!! <3


	4. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you were a little too excited about your lunch ‘date’ (if you could even call it that) with Matt.

24 hours had literally never passed this slowly in your life. 

Today you had lunch with Matt. 

You’d just met him yesterday, but the thought of eating lunch with him again kept wiggling into your brain for some reason. Your brain played scenarios of him sitting across from you and laughing at some stupid thing you’d said, him chatting calmly or just eating his lunch every time you attempted to focus on the task at hand; But right now, it was back to cleaning the broken control board. You’d only recently found out that the only reason it was broken, was because Kylo Ren put his leather fist through it. You’ve started to think he’s responsible for every single piece of broken equipment on this base, and from what you’ve heard from your friends in various roles around said base, you’re not too far off on that claim.  
So here you were, cleaning up the commanders messes once again.  
Maybe if you were a bit newer on the job you would’ve complained that your average technician skills could be used better elsewhere, but right now you were grateful for the alone time and the quiet you got when you worked. But the quiet atmosphere made it exceptionally easy to get caught up in your thoughts, like your thoughts about Matt, or even just the commander himself. You’d tried to limit your thinking about him to meaningless blabber, about if his favourite colour was red like his lightsaber, what languages he spoke, stuff like that. You made sure to not make any comments (thoughts? Whatever.) about his anger, unsure if he would come out of the woodwork to destroy something you were fixing.  
In any case, you attempted to keep your thinking to a minimum in these situations, and went back to work.  
After a while, you glanced at your watch for the 30th time this shift, and realized you finally only had 3 minutes left until lunch. You quickly packed up your bag and excitedly bounced in place until your watch went off. You speed-walked out the door and towards the cafeteria. Before you got there, you slowed your walk and tried to look... normal? Whatever didn’t make you look like you were rushing to get to the entrance, you’d take. Speaking of entrance, you’d made it.  
You took a moment to collect yourself and walked inside, glancing around quickly to see if Matt had already sat down. You saw him, but you couldn’t push down the very slight disappointment you’d felt when you saw him sitting down with a few other officers. 

You were excited to eat lunch with him today, maybe he didn’t feel the same...?

You grabbed your tray and reluctantly took your share of food before sitting down at your table. You picked at your food, scooping it up and eating it slowly in hopes time would pass slower in turn.  
What you didn’t notice was his eyes finding you while you were sitting, and immediately getting up after saying goodbye to his other newfound friends. You were too busy moping to notice him pull out his chair, only looking up when he finally sat down.  
You felt your face light up at the sight of him.  
“Hey! Matt! I didn’t think you’d remember,” you laughed softly. “I’m glad to eat with you again.”  
He looked sad as he replied.  
“I would never forget lunch with someone. Especially you, my new friend.” He finally smiled, and you smiled right back. 

‘Especially you.’ Hm. You liked that. 

“So! How’s you day been so far? Fix any radars?”  
You listened to him talk about his day, (“Yes, I fixed many radars, very complicated.”), what he planned to do later (fix more radars), and so on. You enjoyed listening to him talk so much, you almost didn’t realize when he asked about your day. He repeated the question.  
“Oh yeah! It was alright, I tried but I couldn’t get much done, I think too much when I’m alone, working and stuff,” You scratched the back of your head. “Right now I’m fixing a control panel that Commander Ren broke, or at least that’s what I’ve heard. It’s probably true, with the fact I’m usually the one asked to fix things he’s broke,” You giggled slightly. “It makes the most sense.”  
Matt tilted his head.  
“Oh, so you’re the one that fixes the control boards and walls and such? It must be difficult. I’ve seen a few of those incidences so far, I apologize.”  
You shook your head.  
“Nah, it’s alright. I know he doesn’t do it just to spite me or anything. Plus, I get time to myself when I clean up his messes! It’s a win-win situation for both of us, I guess.”  
He picked at his lunch, obviously unhappy with your situation. While you were thankful for the sympathy, you didn’t want him to pity you for such a meaningless thing. Nevertheless, you continued the conversation. You asked him about his life before getting a job on the base, where he was from, and learned a couple things from his vague answers; One, he could speak a very old language, (You weren’t sure exactly what it sounded like, but you knew it was an ancient ‘Earth’ language, and that you were very impressed when he told you.) and two, he had a bad relationship with his parents. You could relate to that.  
You told him about your home planet, of the grassy plains and the orange sky, and how your planet is safe back home because the king had given the First Order all of its best workers and resources; You told him about your favourite food, something that your mom made on her days off. You also snuck in a few bad jokes, to which he laughed- to your absolute delight.  
His laugh was pretty, clear as a bell and... familiar.  
Like you’ve heard it a while ago but the memory was hazy.  
You liked it anyways.  
By the time you’d finished, your watch had gone off. Time to go back to work.  
“Oh. I guess I have to go now.”  
But you didn’t right away, you just stared at the table in-front of you, before realizing you were gonna be late to your next shift.  
You let out a sigh as you got up to dump your tray, turning around to say goodbye to Matt once again.  
“See you around, Matt. Don’t be late to your shift!” You waved goodbye quickly before turning to walk out.  
Before you got to the door, he called after you.  
“Uh, same time tomorrow...?”  
You smiled and nodded, because of course you wouldn’t turn him down.  
“Ok. It’s a date then.”  
He smiled back— and winked. It was an awkward and strained gesture, like he’d only ever done it in the mirror.  
It made you blush anyways, so you quickly smiled and hightailed it out of there.  
The entire way back your brain was running a constant track of “cool” over and over again. It was a way to stay calm enough to walk properly, you supposed.  
You wouldn’t let Matt take over your thoughts, you told yourself, halfway back to the control room.  
You would finish your assignment and continue on with your life, and it would be 100% okay, you repeated.  
You continued to tell yourself that throughout the day. And night. And the next morning. 

You could admit he had control over your thoughts, just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapters kind of the same as the last one but !!!! I have good actual kylo content coming next chapter, thanks to my best friend ! Nevertheless hope you enjoyed the update, constructive criticism is always appreciated!! Thanks lovelies <33


End file.
